


love is a two headed dove.

by stefonzolesky



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefonzolesky/pseuds/stefonzolesky
Summary: gob needs tony.





	love is a two headed dove.

gob needs tony more than he’s needed anyone else in his life, which is really saying something. 

he relies on a lot of people, overall, and it’s just how he’s always been. so when someone finally wants him around, he flings himself over full-force. maybe it’s too much. he doesn’t really care at this point.

(unless tony is unhappy, of course. then he cares more than anything in the world.)

he’s clingy, and it’s stupid. he tightens his grip on tony’s hand. tony doesn’t say anything about it.

**Author's Note:**

> yet another dumb stupid short thing that i couldn't stop thinking about. thank.


End file.
